Nothing You Can Do
by FlowerChild22
Summary: Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max.
1. Chapter 1: She's All That

**Okay, so I'm at a _major _road block right now with _Growing Up _and _She's a Lady_. Seriously guys, it's bad. I need some inspiration!**

**Also, university life is so demanding and busy, I'm seriously beginning to ask myself why I chose to do engineering. _And __business_. But it's cool! I'm loving the laid-back vibe and my friends, it's pretty sweet. I'm actually currently typing this in my uni's cafeteria. They great $2.60 chicken mushroom pizzas. **

**This is inspired by music, as per usual, and I hope you enjoy this little chapter from a random story. I'm probably asking for trouble by starting a _new _story when I'm struggling with my current ones buuuuut...I feel like I've been away for too long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter One: She's All That**

-:-:-:- _She's a perfect tan, fake nails and fake lashes, eyes she catches_ -:-:-:-

Lissa's cream _Mini Cooper _pulled into her usual parking spot quickly but directly in the middle. It wasn't that the parking spot was _reserved, _just that no one dared to take what was hers. She checked her reflection in the mirror; her high shine "pucker pink" lip gloss, her perfectly curled red hair, that didn't look like it was tousled by the wind, despite her roof being down and puckered her lips once at the rear-view mirror.

Max rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the school's "princess" Lissa Harold stepping out the car through her rolled down window. Max briefly checked her reflection in her mirror, making sure her hair hadn't been thrown everywhere because of her rolled down window. As she stepped out of her car, Lissa caught her eye and almost as if they had planned it, their eyes narrowed at each other in sync.

Max Martinez and Lissa Harold didn't _hate _each other, they just never really saw eye to eye, ever since they first met during freshmen year and were assigned to be each other's lab partners. Lissa didn't like that Max was like a boy, and Max didn't like that Lissa was plastic. Since then Max's choice in clothes had improved slightly and Lissa became the superficial queen. They threw the old insult and dirty look at each other, but nothing too serious.

Still in sync, they stepped out of their respective cars – Lissa's cream _Mini Cooper _convertible and Max's silver _Kia _hatchback – eyes completely locked onto each other's. they both slammed their doors and Lissa pursed her lips and gave Max the "once over", while Max narrowed her eyes and kept her expression neutral before spinning on her heel and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Lissa strutted off, holding her right arm crooked at the elbow, the straps of her _Fendi _handbag resting where her arm was bent. Her wedges click-clacked against the pavement with every confident step she took. She met her friends, kissed each of their cheeks and chatted animatedly about their weekend.

Max hitched her shoulder bag higher up her shoulder and stalked off the in the opposite direction to Lissa towards her friends. Although her sneakers didn't click-clack like Lissa's heels against the pavement, her steps matched Lissa's oozing confidence to a "T". She greeted her girl friends with a warm hug and her guy friends with a fist tap.

Nudge looked over Max's shoulder at Lissa and shook her head. "I don't understand. How can she drive to school with her roof down and not ruin her hair _at all, _while I have to wake up early to tame my mane?"

Max shrugged, not bothering to take a look. "Well, there's something in common with you guys. You both wake up early to do your hair."

Nudge's hand subconsciously jumped to her hair. "Lay off the hair. At least I _brush_ my hair."

Max held a hand to her heart in mock sincere. "I brush my hair. Every day."

Nudge laughed and linked her arm around her best friend's. "Sure, the same days I wear track pants to school."

Max laughed. "You got me."

* * *

**Read, review and inspire me,  
- FlowerChild22**


	2. Chapter 2: Not My Type

**Hey guys, second chapter! Just as short as the first chapter, and still no Fang. But fret not, there'll be Fang in the next chapter! The first two chapters are just trying to establish the relationship between Lissa and Max, because of the song lyrics. Now thinking about it, I probably could've put the two lines together and made the first two chapters one normal sized chapters. Ah well. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Two: Not My Type**

-:-:-:- _She's like a coke bottle the way she has him made of plastic_ -:-:-:-

"Hey sexy," a deep voice sounded in Max's ear, but it wasn't directed at her. At least she was sure it wasn't. The blonde was talking to Lissa, but Max didn't miss the wink he threw in her direction. Pig.

Lissa turned and smiled at the blonde football jock; _one _of her latest boy-toys. "Hey cutie."

She briefly flashed him her signature, heart stopping smile and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Brad sent a perfect white smiled in return and propped his arm against the lockers above Lissa's head.

Max's face contorted into one of disgust as she stashed her books into her locker, which was unfortunately two down from Lissa's.

"So I've been working out," Brad began and Max resisted the urge to gag. He held his hand up and flexed his bicep so that his throwing arm was bulging. "Feel it."

Max dry retched. What a _wiener. I've been working out buddy, _she thought sarcastically, _you don't see me flashing my abs at everyone._

Lissa laughed flirtatiously as she squeezed his bicep. "Impressive."

Brad grinned at her approval and straightened up. "Well, I've got class, but I'll call you later?"

She nodded. "Sure. If I'm free."

"Alright, alright!" Brad nodded enthusiastically. "Cool, I'll call you. Soon."

He pushed himself off the metal lockers and walked off, taking a not-so-subtle look at Lissa's _and _Max's figure on the way. Max glared at him, and he met her eyes and winked. Max stuck her finger in her mouth and pretended to regurgitate her lunch back up. He wasn't disheartened, and gestured at her with the universal "call me" hand signal.

Max blamed the short running shorts she was currently wearing. That, and the tight-fitting t-shirt. But it was easier to move in and much more comfortable to play her sport, instead of the baggy attire she used to wear in her younger years.

She spun on her heel and turned her attention to Lissa. "_Another_ one Lissa? At this rate you'll run out of boys before the end of the week. And it's only the beginning of the year!"

Lissa turned to face Max. "Well would you look at that! Max Martinez actually has a figure! You wouldn't be able tell from all that material you used to wear."

"At least I'm dressed decently," Max sneered back.

Their insults were childish and not necessarily true. Lissa showed as much skin as Max did in her sporting gear and Max's fashion taste had refined since her baggy-shorts days.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She turned her face to her locker door, where a face-sized mirror hung, "I could hook you up with Brad if you want. He's kinda getting boring, you know? I need fresh meat."

Max snorted at the typicalness of Lissa's reason for offering to help her hook up with Brad. "No I'm right, thanks. He's not my type."

Lissa raised a perfectly-shaped brow. "Sporty, hot and blonde not your type? Hmm, I would've thought because you're so sporty, he would've been your type."

Max took a swig from her water bottle. "Jerk, isn't my type."

Lissa turned back to her locker. "Whatever. Your loss."

"I'll try not to cry myself to sleep tonight." Max held a hand to her heart.

"Well," Lissa flipped her hair over her shoulder and slammed her locker shut, clutching her books for her next class to her chest with her left arm, and hooked her handbag into the crook of her right arm, "you have my number if you change your mind. Toodles!"

Max wiggled her fingers at Lissa and faked a sweet smile. "Bye babe!"

* * *

**Read, review and love ya guys,  
- FlowerChild22**


	3. Chapter 3: The Science of Life

**Hey hey peeps! Another chapter for you my lovelies!**

**And Fang finally makes an appearance!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Three: The Science of Life**

-:-:-:- _He's a rock 'n' roll, out of control, why does he like me better?_ -:-:-:-

"Welcome to Biology. Biology is the study of life and living organisms. I'm Mr Pallamer your Biology teacher for this semester," Mr Pallamer turned to write his name on the board, "we will be studying both theory and practical and no, Mr McCauley, practicals will not involve the process of creating human life. And I will not be asking you to 'practice' said process either for homework."

The class laughed, as Iggy was known for his dirty and crude humour. He pretended to smack his fist on the table. "Damn!"

"Because I actually want work to be completed during this semester, I have decided that instead of letting you guys pick your partners, I will be picking them myself. Actually, I will be leaving it up to fate to pick them." The whole class groaned in unison.

Mr Pallamer lifted a brown fedora hat from the table and shook around its contents. "Partners will be opposite sex, because I cannot stand the girlish giggle of gossip," he pointedly looked at Nudge, who held her hands up defensively, "just as I cannot stand the primal and unevolved grunt of teenage males." He looked pointedly at 'dumb and dumber', Sam and Dylan, seated near the back.

Mr Pallamer stopped in front of Nudge and shook the hat under her nose. "Go ahead Nudge."

Nudge closed her eyes as she picked the first slip of white paper that touched her hand. She couldn't bear to see which loser in their class she had to work with, so instead handed the slip of paper to Mr Pallamer. Mr Pallamer studied the name and then Nudge under his tortoise-coloured framed glasses.

"Montgomery and King."

Nudge's reaction was instant. "_What_?"

Her shriek was high and loud, but she didn't care that she probably could be heard throughout the school. "Are you freaking kidding me? I have to work with _him_!"

She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Sam, who cheered and made a sexual gesture at her.

Nudge made a face and turned back to Mr Pallamer. "You _cannot _be serious. He's so disgusting—"

Max smacked a hand over her mouth, to try to cover her laughter. Nudge turned to her best friend. "I hope you get Dylan Chase, so you can wipe that smirk off your face."

"Come on baby," Sam still had that perverted look on his face, "you can't deny the chemistry between us."

Nudge didn't even bother to look at him when she answered. "Don't call be baby. And this is _Biology_, not Chemistry. I can't believe I have to work with that _asswipe_! Why are you even in this class?"

Sam wasn't disheartened. "We're a match made in heaven!"

The disgust was clear in Nudge's voice. "I'd rather burn in hell."

Mr Pallamer had managed to contain his laughter. "Nudge! Language! Anyway, it will be a good match because your smarts will help lift his grade. You can help each other out."

This triggered another dirty comment from Sam. "Yeah baby, I could use some of your _help._"

"Alright, Nudge settle down. I'm sorry, but you'll have to deal with it. And Sam, keep it in your pants." The class laughed, but Nudge was still fuming.

Nudge sighed and nodded, agreeing with Mr Pallamer. She respected him as a teacher and a person, so she figured she'd have to cooperate.

"Okay, next. Max," he shook the hat in front of her, "time to draw."

Max quickly picked a name from the bottom of the hat, and placed it in Mr Pallamer's upturned hand. He looked at Max. "Interesting pair."

Max groaned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Ride and Martinez."

Max pondered on the name, but wasn't able to put an identity to it. It sounded familiar though…

Mr Pallamer continued to the next girl in their row.

Nudge groaned in frustration. "Are you serious? This is so not fair."

"What?"

"How come I get Thing One, while you get one of the smartest guys in our grade?" Nudge slumped back in her seat.

This confused Max even more. Of their Biology class half, if not, most of the male population were stupid jocks. "Who?"

"Fang. You met him briefly at Ig's party last year. He like, super_ smoking_ hot."

Max frowned in concentration.

"He would've been wearing an abnormal amount of black?"

Max clicked her fingers in recognition. "I know who you're talking about. _He's _smart? And since when is he in this class?"

Nudge nodded. "Yep. And he's looking right this way!"

Max rolled her eyes and didn't turn around. She wasn't the type to look back at a guy and giggle with her friend. She'll meet him soon enough. She did have to work with him for the semester.

Mr Pallamer clapped his hands and the class settled into a silence. "Okay, I'm going to be the nice teacher I'm not, and let you whiners choose your own seats. And yes, you do need to sit at the same table of your partner."

From taking in his stoic and impassive expression, Max figured that Fang wouldn't move from his seat at the back, and so made her way over to him. Max kept her expression neutral, trying to study Fang's character, but the lack of expression was giving nothing away. She figured he wasn't much of a talker though.

To her surprise he spoke first. "Hi, I'm Fang."

His voice was nothing and everything she had expected it to be. He was dressed in a tight black tee, and black jeans to match. Even the _Converse_ sneakers on his feet were completely black. And Nudge was right, he was _hot_.

Max decided to try her best to be as friendly as possible. She didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with her partner. She needed to do well, because she needed Biology for college.

She grinned. "I'm Max."

Max figured it was up to her get the ball rolling and strike up a conversation. "I've heard you're smart, so how come you're not part of any—"

"Nerd terms?" Fang's lip twitched in amusement.

Max laughed. "Yeah."

Fang shrugged. "I prefer sports."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then how come we've never crossed paths?"

"What sports do you play?" But Fang could already tell, judging from her running shorts and tee.

"Mostly track and field. Volleyball."

Fang nodded. "Summer sports. I play in winter. Football."

"Okay," Mr Pallamer's voice interrupted Max and Fang's conversation, "now that I've given you time to get acquainted with your partners, it's time to do some work!"

"Awww sir!" Iggy called from the front of the room. Max and Fang laughed together at their friend.

"Yes, work McCauley."

As Mr Pallamer directed his students their first assignment, Max and Fang continued to comfortably chat amongst themselves. Nudge noticed and smirked to herself.

As Lissa walked past, she noticed Max inside her Biology class, or more specifically _who _Max was sitting next to. She didn't recognise the boy, but then again, she only hung out with specific type of people. _Maxie's partner is a hottie_, she thought to herself.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the couple talk and smile at each other, looking comfortable and friendly, despite meeting only minutes before. She looked at the boy in black once more, before continuing down the corridor. _He'll be mine by the end of the week._

* * *

**Follow my on instagram goiys hyacinthgrace**

**And Pinterest! pinterest dot com /hyacinthgrace/**

**Read, review and check out my other stories,  
- FlowerChild22**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Talker

**Hey guys! Almost forgot to upload this chappie, luckily I got emails to my FanFiction account! Uni is hectic as per usual, but I'm slowly getting through all these assignments and all. Hope life is treating you guys well :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Four: Sweet Talker**

-:-:-:- _She's Hollywood and I'm no good but he's not trying to swag her_-:-:-:-

Max quickly shoved a spoonful of pasta into her mouth, before she continued to summarise her notes from her History textbook. She was in full concentration mode, writing as fast as she could, oblivious to the rest of the school, thanks to her headphones in her ears.

That is, until Lissa decided to show up and slam her handbag on top of Max's textbook.

"Hi Max!"

Max slowly raised her head and saw Lissa sitting in front of her, with that smile she recognised as her 'you-have-something-I-want' smile. She raised an eyebrow, _what do you want_?

"Watcha doing?" The cheeriness and sweetness in her voice made Max falter.

Max ripped out her headphones and threw them on the table. "I _was _doing homework. A concept you probably aren't familiar with."

Lissa's expression stayed the same. "For what subject?"

"History."

Lissa spread her hands out, and looked away trying to act nonchalant. Not usually a strong suit of hers. "So, speaking about Biology—"

"We weren't."

"—your Biology partner, who is he?"

Max laughed, and leant back in her seat. "A boy. I should've seen that coming."

Lissa pouted. "Are you going to tell me about him, or am I going have to beg?"

Max smiled deviously and stroked her chin. "Now that would be a sight I would _love _to see. You begging."

"How about I owe you a favour?" Lissa offered.

Max raised an eyebrow, Lissa seemed really set on this guy. And she barely knew him. Hell, _Max _barely knew him. She wasn't sure that she was the person Lissa should be going to answers for.

"You owe me a favour, anything, as long as I tell you all the info I know right now?" Max liked the sound of this proposal.

Lissa nodded. "I swear."

Max shrugged. She wasn't at a disadvantage in this situation. "Okay. His name is Fang Ride. He's a science and math nerd, but he's not on any of the school teams. He plays Football. Happy?"

Lissa smiled. "Thank you!"

Max snorted. "To be honest, I would've thought you had already dated the entire Football team."

Lissa lifted her chin up in defiance. "Just the popular ones."

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course. Then why this guy? Why Fang? I wouldn't see him as your type."

Lissa scoffed. "_Hot_, is my type. And he's _delicious._"

Max tried to not nod in agreement. To have common ground with _Lissa_, the thought was laughable.

"Do you know where his locker is?" Lissa looked at Max hopefully.

Max picked up her pen again and answered her without looking up. "1028. It's on the opposite wall to ours. And Lissa," her tone made Lissa stop, "he's different from the guys you usually date." – Max paused unable to believe she felt almost _protective _of Fang – "So just…be careful."

Lissa grinned. "Don't worry, I won't get hurt."

"You weren't the one I was talking about," Max muttered under her breath, but Lissa had already strutted off, headed for their lockers.

Fang Ride turned and looked at the red-head standing by his locker. The girl smiled and batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Fang kept looking at the girl, unsure of who she was and why she was at his locker.

"Hi, I'm Lissa." She held her hand out, intending for him to kiss it, but instead Fang shook her hand.

Lissa didn't falter, she kept her signature smile on her face. It was a smile that was half-sweet and half-sultry, which usually made boys fall to her feet.

Fang regarded the girl silently. She was probably some popular girl, who thought she could pay him to do her homework. Fang snorted internally.

Lissa grabbed a slip of paper from her bra and placed it in Fang's locker. "Call me Fang."

With that, Lissa walked off, emphasising the swing in her hips and looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

Once she turned the corner of the corridor, Fang turned back to face his locker and frowned. _What just happened? _

Mr Pallamer hadn't arrived yet, so the students sat with their friends, complaining about their partners.

"Hi," Max greeted Fang as he sat down in at their usual table at the back of the room.

Nudge got out of Fang's seat and groaned. "Urgh, Sam."

The corner of Fang's mouth twitched.

Max laughed. "Suck it."

"Can we swap?" She gave Max her Bambi eyes and Max had to look away.

"Hmm, Sam?" Max pretended to think. "Yeah…no. I would rather cut my arm off."

Nudge sighed and grabbed her bag. "I figured. Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck," Max called after her.

Fang took his seat next to Max. "Sup."

"The usual," she answered as she bent down to grab her Biology textbook and folder from her bag.

"Hey," Fang's voice was emotionless as ever.

"Mmm?" Max answered from her bag.

"Do you know a girl named Lissa?"

The mention of her name made Max sit up and fall into a fit of laughter. "Yes."

Fang placed a slip of paper on the table between them. "She gave me this and pretty much demanded I take her out."

Max smiled guiltily. "Sorry, you'll have to blame me for that. She kinda demanded your name and even offered me a favour in exchange for it."

Fang scoffed. "Gee thanks."

Max shrugged sheepishly and picked up the slip of paper. "Well, if it makes you feel any better. It's her real number, so she's not playing a cruel joke on you. Though, I could argue that taking her out would be cruel joke."

"Yeah, she got it out of her bra." Fang's face stayed expressionless, but his eyes showed disgust.

Max immediately threw down the paper. "Ew! Could you have at least told me _before _I picked it up? Gross!"

Fang's chuckled quietly. Max smiled internally, she had a feeling that he didn't laugh that much.

Fang took the piece of paper, crumbled it into a ball and threw it away.

Max watched him and regarded his reaction. "You know, she's actually expecting you to call."

Fang shrugged. "If I decline?"

Max snorted. "That'd be a first for her. And I have feeling that she's not going to give up easily."

Fang made eye contact with Max. "What if there's someone else?"

The implication in his words made a shiver run down Max's spine. Luckily – or unluckily – Mr Pallamer arrived who Max immediately diverted her attention to. But Fang was pleased to see a smile on her face.

* * *

**Read, review and if being in Biology meant having Fang flirt with you, then I would've picked it,  
- FlowerChild22**


	5. Chapter 5: Taken

**Another chapter guys! It's my final week of this semester, and I have exams the next three/four weeks, but hopefully there'll be some updates!  
**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Five: Taken**

-:-:-:- _She's in my ear like, "here's the thing, girls like you have no chance with him"_ -:-:-:-

Lissa's eyes quickly scanned the cafeteria looking for one face in particular. Finally, she spotted the familiar black attire of the boy, but then narrowed her eyes when she spotted the brunette sitting next to him. They were sitting close together; close enough for Lissa to see their thighs pressed next together.

Max was laughing, and Fang was grinning beside her. Lissa pursed her lips; she had always envied Max for her natural beauty, and ability to look gorgeous even after playing sport. Not that she will ever confess that. Lissa spun on her heel and stormed off, fuming.

Mr Pallamer had set an assignment which involved the newly appointed partners to learn about each other. Not exactly the usual Biology assignment set by the teacher, but both Fang and Max were enjoying the extra time spent together as a result of it.

"Okay, favourite food," Max asked Fang, eyeing the plate of fries in front of him hungrily. Max had suggested they meet up after school at the nearby diner, popular with their school cohort.

Fang noticed and pushed the plate closer to her. "Take some. And…I'll have to say desert rat."

Max paused in the middle of taking his fries, and pushed his shoulder playfully. "You're full of shit, you know that?"

Fang chuckled and held his hands up. "Don't hate until you try it."

Max gave him a look. "Be serious Fang."

"Fine," Fang grinned his lopsided smile, making Max's stomach flutter, "it's lasagne."

Max scribbled the word down on her page and grabbed a few fries. "Okay, your turn."

"Five people you couldn't live without." Fang took some fries and regarded Max as she thought hard about the question.

"Hmm," Max immediately thought of her family. "My parents, my younger siblings, Gazzy and Angel, and Nudge. She talks a lot, and likes shopping _too _much, but she means the world to me."

"How did you and Nudge become friends?"

Max pursed her lips, thinking. "Wow, it's been years. I first met Nudge in the sixth grade. She was just as girly and talkative then, but we just clicked somehow. She's loyal, trusting and caring. She didn't mind that we were completely different. Alright, you. Family members?"

"Mum and dad. No siblings. But Iggy's like a brother to me. Been neighbours since kids."

Max clapped her hands. "Okay, next question. Hit me."

Fang didn't bother to refer to his sheet of questions. He hadn't included it in their assignment, but he was curious to know, and figured this was a great opportunity to ask. "Boyfriend?"

Max was taken aback by the question. Fang never ceased to surprise her. "Last boyfriend was last year. He was a senior, but I broke it off during mid-terms. He was going away to college for football, and I wasn't ready for the commitment he was asking for. Plus, long-term relationships? Never work out. "

This answer pleased Fang; it meant that Max wasn't currently in a relationship…

Max grabbed a handful of fries to occupy herself, and not make eye contact with Fang. "Okay, it's only fair that I ask now. Your relationship status."

"No girlfriend, "Fang answered bluntly. "Haven't had one since…freshman year."

They fell into a silence, which was partly awkward. Max hoped that Fang's next question would avoid the current topic completely, and steer them back to their assignment, but Fang had other ideas.

He focused all his attention to her face, even though she was staring at her hands which were fumbling nervously in her lap. His eyes travelled from her curly brown hair that shined blonde in the sun to her sun-kissed skin from playing sport outside constantly, and her pink lips, which she had a habit of bitting when she was worried. It was amazing how much Fang knew about Max, and how well he knew her after only a few days.

"Your type."

Max made the mistake of looking up into Fang's eyes. "What?"

"Type of boys you date." Fang's stare was unnerving, and Max felt her heart beat faster.

"Um," she thought about it. She had always dated sporty guys, only because they mostly the guys she hung around, and Fang _was _a sporty guy… "Sporty guys."

Fang grinned. "Then I guess you won't mind that I do this."

His hand gently cupped her cheek and he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Oh my god_, Max thought. _This is Fang, my Biology partner_…_and we're kissing. _

Fang tilted his head in order to deepen the kiss, and Max replied, remembering to breathe through her nose. She brought her hand up to his face, and slid her hand into his hair, pulling his closer to her.

Eventually they pulled back from each, breathing hard, hands still on each other's faces. Fang's thumb softly stroked Max's cheek.

"I've changed the answer to your question," Fang breathed.

Max's eyes fluttered open. Her answer came out as a breath. "What?"

"My relationship status," his lopsided grin appeared. "Taken."

Max bit back the huge grin on her face.

Max was still smiling when she arrived at school the next morning and Lissa caught her off guard at her locker.

"Hiya butch," she greeted, more snidely than the norm.

But Lissa's appearance or rude manner didn't affect Max's manner. She answered back with just as much attitude. "Ooh, _someone's _extra feisty today. Look, if you're upset that he never called you back—"

"I saw you and him in the cafeteria yesterday," Lissa interrupted. Her voice gained a sharper edge, and her piercing green eyes were blazing.

_If only she saw us at the diner_, Max snorted.

Max acted nonchalant. "Yeah, so?"

"We made an agreement he was _mine_." Lissa stepped forward, but even in her five-inch heels, she still didn't reach Max's 5'8". "Deal's off."

Max held a hand up. "No. I agreed to give you information. I never agreed to setting you up with him. He's not interested Lissa, deal with it. You can't have any guy you want. They're not _objects_ your daddy can buy you."

Lissa narrowed her eyes and move closer until she was in Max's ear. "Here's the thing, girls like _you_ have no chance with him."

Max faced Lissa and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'd say otherwise."

Max manoeuvred away from Lissa, grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut. She walked off and wiggled her fingers over her shoulder at Lissa mockingly. "Toodles!"

-:-:-:- _Oh no you can't have everything you want, and there's nothing you can do about it _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Read, review and subscribe,  
- FlowerChild22**


	6. Chapter 6: What a Girl Wants

**And the exam revision/cramming/freaking out begins! I swear, I am so effed for my Mechanics exam. Why is it I get maths but not physics?! Kinda frustrating. **

**Like the other day I had my last mechanics exam, and I'm sitting there staring at my page like, "What. The. Fuck." And this guy sitting next to me is like, "oh, what'd you get for the first question?" And I just look at him like, "Honestly? I have no idea what I'm doing."  
**

**And he smiles and the lovely guy talks me through the entire test, even after a warning from the tutor, making sure I get the same answers as him. I swear, I was on the verge of failing that subject, and he may have saved my ass! Luckily I caught his name, I know who I'll be sitting next to next semester...**

**And there's _Intro to Aircrafts_...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. But at least I've got Math down pat. I think.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Six: What A Girl Wants**

-:-:-:- _Oh no, you can't have everything you see, and there's nothing you can do about me _-:-:-:-

"Well," Nudge's face appeared in Max's vision. Her eyebrows were raised, as if she was expecting something.

"Hi Nudge?" Max greeted her confused.

Nudge huffed and plonked herself in the seat opposite Max. "Don't ask ignorant. Spill!"

Max remained oblivious, despite being fully aware of what her best friend was asking. "Sorry, Nudge. I'm swamped in homework."

Nudge raised a sceptical brow. "Really? We're only like, a week into the semester. What subject?"

Max stalled. "Uh, history."

"I'm in your history class." Nudge rummaged around in her purse. "In fact, I'm in all your classes. Now talk, before I call Iggy and force him to ask Fang."

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk," Max threw her hands up in surrender. "We were at Flora's doing the Biology assignment and he…kissed me."

Nudge was silent until a high squeal escaped her mouth. "Oh. Em. _Gee. _Are you freaking serious? This is amazing!"

Max's cheeks blushed red, and she looked around the almost empty cafeteria. "Will you shh? This is embarrassing."

Nudge quietened down, but her eyes were still shining brightly. "Have you seen him since then?"

"Nudge," Max gave her friend a look, "it was only yesterday."

"Well has he texted you, or call you, or have you seen him since?" She asked in a rushed whisper.

Max shook her head. "He just texted that we should hang out again."

Nudge fanned herself off with both her hands. "This is _huge_. Do you like him?"

"Yeah," Max nodded, swallowing her pride, "a lot. But so does Lissa."

Nudge waved the name off. "Pssh. Lissa. It's clear he doesn't really like her. I saw her with him the other day, and he was so quiet and checking his watch, like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. I know now, a date with you!"

Max felt cheeks burn even more. "Can you _please _stop making a big deal out of this?"

"Fine," Nudge pouted, "sorry I'm so excited for my _best _friend."

Nudge's eyes travelled from Max's face to something behind Max. "He's here, but he hasn't noticed you yet. I think he's looking for you…"

Max's eyes widened. "Promise me you'll act cool."

"What are you talking about?" Nudge scoffed. "I'm always cool."

"No you're not. You still give things away even when you're _not _talking."

Nudge crossed her arms. "I do not."

Max gave her a look. "You do that thing where you between two people and make faces and you think you're being inconspicuous, but really you're not."

Nudge uncrossed her arms. "Are you serious? Why are you telling me this now? If I had known that, then I would've stopped."

Max gave her a look. Nudge grinned. "Okay, I wouldn't. But still."

"Hi Max, Nudge." Fang appeared at their table, immediately taking a seat next to Max.

Nudge pretended to reapply her lip gloss to hide the grin that was threatening to break across her face. "Hi Fang. So as I was saying, Sam is a total _idiot_."

Nudge moved so smoothly into the conversation, it actually did sound like they had been talking about Sam before Fang arrived.

"You know that getting to know you assignment we were given? Well, he's not taking it seriously, and keeps suggesting that we can 'get to know each other' at his house. He even had the nerve to suggest we go to mine. Like I'm giving that loser any more reason to stalk me. I'm seriously thinking of getting a restraining order."

Max laughed; she felt sorry for Nudge. It had only been a two weeks, and she was just about ready to murder the boy. "Has he told you anything that would be useful?"

Nudge tapped her chin with her finger. "Not explicitly. But so far I've written: cocky, horny, sexist, disgusting, dirty and touchy-feely."

Max made a face.

Nudge nodded, "yeah, I know. I don't care, that's Mr Pallamer's going to get. He can't seriously base my grade on this assignment. Honestly, I think he's just doing it, cause he's cruel and thinks it's funny. Oh God, Sam just entered the cafeteria. I'm leaving before he sees me."

She quickly stuffed her books and pens into her bag and quickly shuffled away, ducking slightly between tables and people, so that she wouldn't be spotted.

Max sat on the toilet seat reading what previous students scribbled on the cubicle door, when the bathroom door swang open, and one set of heels click clacked against the tile floor. Two girls stopped in front of the bathroom mirror, and Max immediately recognised the cream pumps to belong to Lissa. Knowing that she'd hear something interesting, Max lifted her feet above the ground, so that her sneakers couldn't be recognised by the duo.

"He's just so _hot_," Lissa gushed, to her friend.

"I heard he's taken." Max recognised the girl's voice to belong to one of Lissa's cronies, Claudia.

There was a pause from Lissa before she reacted. "_What?_"

Max wondered who they were talking about, but had an awful feeling that she knew who.

"Yeah," Claudia answered easily, "Sam told me. Plus I saw him at Flora's."

"Who?" Lissa asked confused. "Oh no, not _her._"

"If by her you mean Max, then yeah." Claudia stayed oblivious to her friend's distress. "I saw them together at Flora's, and if you ask me, they looked super cute."

Max almost groaned out loud. Not only did Claudia call her and Fang _cute, _if she, who was just as gossipy as Nudge, _saw _them at Flora's, then the whole grade would know by the end of the day.

_At least Lissa knows to back off_, she thought, but then immediately snorted_. _Just because a boy was taken, it didn't stop Lissa pursuing him.

"What were they doing at Flora's?" Lissa asked, regaining her cool.

Claudia puckered her lips once before answering, "I wasn't sitting near enough to hear them, but they were talking and laughing and then he kissed her. Well, I gotta meet Coach Oakley. Kisses babe."

Max saw the white sneakers, belonging to Claudia, turn and leave the bathroom. She hoped Lissa would leave soon, because her legs were beginning to fall asleep. Then again, she could always just burst out and surprise Lissa. The look on her face would be priceless.

Max flushed and unlocked the cubicle, and she stepped forward to wash her hands at the sink next to Lissa. Lissa paused in applying her lip gloss and stared at her. Max turned and smiled at her sweetly. "Lissa."

Lissa twisted her lip gloss closed and narrowed her eyes. "Max."

Lissa turned back to face the mirror and fixed her hair. "He belongs to me."

Max sighed in frustration. "Again Lissa, people are not objects."

Lissa sharply turned to face Max. "I'll have him wrapped around my finger by the end of the week."

Max didn't face her and shook her hands dry. "I seem to recall you trying that once. And failing. If he didn't call you _then_, what makes you think he'll call you _now_."

"Because I _always _get what I want," she hissed. But her threat didn't Max, much to her frustration. "Biatch," she added for good measure.

Max pulled two paper towels from the dispenser and dried her hands, then turned to face Lissa. "Not this time."

* * *

**Read, review and kisses bebes,  
- FlowerChild22**


	7. Chapter 7: Boys Like You

**Oh my god Candy Crush is breaking my balls. Like, 152 what are you doing to me? Anyone else as addicted as I am?**

**Honestly, this game is taking over our lives. You look anywhere in my lecture theatre, **_**everyone's **_**on their phones, tablets and laptops playing Candy Crush. It's **_**insane**_**.**

**Also, I don't where I want the story to go. Should Nudge be with Iggy, Sam or should I just make up a new character?**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Seven: Boys Like You**

-:-:-:- _He's just so different from the other boys I've met around_ -:-:-:-

"I don't get it," Max began, causing Fang to look up from his Chinese take-out, "how are you so smart?"

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Is that a hypothetical question?"

Max ignored him and continued. "How can you be so smart, yet hang around such dumbasses like Sam and Dylan?"

Fang looked at Max where she was sitting crossed-legged on her bed, picking around her noddle box. "Are you insulting me?"

Max grinned. "Just insulting your choice in friends."

"You're friends with Iggy," he retorted.

"Okay, point taken," she turned to face him, "but still, you gotta admit that those two aren't completely human."

Fang chuckled. "It's different with boys. When we have common ground, in this case Football, that's all we need."

Fang placed his take-out box on Max's desk and moved to sit opposite her on the bed. He grabbed her hands, and Max immediately moved her fingers in between his. They had been going out with each other for two months now, much longer than Max had thought they'd last, but she wasn't complaining. Lissa still had her eyes on Fang, waiting to strike the moment they split. Then again, knowing Lissa, she probably already had some plan to make her move _while _they were still together.

Fang leaned forward and kissed Max slowly. Max could never get over the feeling she got whenever Fang kissed like this. It wasn't her first relationship, but with Fang, Max felt like it was all new to her.

Fang pulled back, but pecked every now and again. "I really like you."

Max smiled, keeping her eyes closed, just revelling in the feeling of Fang and breathed in his intoxicating scent. "I like you too."

This time, Max kissed first and the kiss quickly became heated. Fang gently pushed Max down onto her bed, pressing his body against hers, effectively trapping her underneath him. Not that she was complaining. Her hands slid from his hair, to his shoulders, to his chest, keeping them there against his firm build.

His knee trapped Max's leg against her mattress, but he kept his hands on her hair, on either side of her face, not pushing any further than Max wanted. He was always respectful – as respectful as you could get when making out – whenever he kissed Max, even if he was surrounded by his 'dumbass' friends.

However, Max felt it wasn't enough, and she hitched her leg up on his hip, causing his body to press against hers even more, fitting them together as closely as possible. One of her hands wrapped around his neck and the other moved to the side of his torso. Both of her hands grasped his shirt tightly, almost as if she was trying to pull him as close against her as possible.

Fang's hands slid against Max's form pleasurably slowly and gripped her hips once before placing them either side of her on her bed. He pushed off her, making sure there was sufficient space between their bodies.

"We should probably start Math," he reasoned though regrettably.

Max opened her mouth to protest, but Fang had already pushed himself off of her.

Max frowned. "Can't we just continue what we were doing?"

Fang gave her a look. "Have you finished your Math?"

Max looked down and mumbled an answer. "…No."

Fang chuckled and pressed his lips against her Max's forehead briefly. "Sorry no we can't."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So did you pound her hard?"

As soon as Max heard Dylan's arrogant voice echo through the empty locker room, she stopped and quickly nestled herself into a crook behind a locker.

From the heavy stench of the men's aftershave, Max could tell that Dylan was with Sam. But it wasn't Sam's voice she heard.

"Dyl," Fang warned him quietly.

Max's eyes widened. She knew that boys were disgusting around each other, especially in locker rooms, but she had thought Fang would be alone in the Football team's locker room.

"What?" Dylan exclaimed. "I'm just asking. I'm your friend, and dude, you gotta share."

Max's heart was in her throat as she waited for Fang's response. She wasn't sure how she would react if Fang began on brag about things they didn't actually do, just to impress his beef-head friends.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "you gotta share man. Don't get all soft."

There wasn't a response from Fang, which encouraged some name calling from his friends.

"Don't be a pussy, man," Sam's voice was challenging.

"Shut it guys," Fang growled out. "Don't be assholes."

"I reckon she'd be a real animal in bed," Dylan thought aloud. It took all the will power in the world for Max to remain behind the lockers and not beat the crap out of Dylan.

There was a sound of agreement from Sam. "I'd totally threesome with her and Nudge. Holy _fuck _that'd be—"

Sam's sentence was interrupted by the sound of a loud slam that sounded a lot like a body being thrown against metal lockers. Not long after the first slam, there was another, reverberating through the empty locker room. Laughter soon followed the sound of the slams, from two deep voices, which Max guessed to belong to Sam and Dylan.

"Jesus man," Dylan wheezed out from his laughter, "is that how the other players feel when you tackle them? Shit, that hurts."

Sam was struggling to talk through his laughter and heavy breathing. "I—can't—breathe. I feel—like death."

Eventually their laughter died down, replaced by the sound of deep breathing.

"Man," Sam complained, "my shoulder. If I can't perform tomorrow's training, I'm going to kill you."

"Looks like Fang is serious about this one!" Dylan sang, although terribly.

"Fuck off guys," Fang growled at them.

Sam and Dylan continued to laugh, but they left the locker room. Max waited a few minutes before leaving her hiding spot.

She looked at the slight dents in the metal lockers opposite where Fang was sitting. His right hand was massaging the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. Max whistled at the damaged causing Fang to look up.

"Remind me to never anger you," she grinned at him.

Fang smiled sheepishly. "You heard all that?"

Max shrugged. "Yeah. Like I said, your friends are dumbasses."

Fang stood up and stood in front of Max. He wanted to reach out to her, but he felt guilty for the conversation he just had with his friends. Max walked over to him slowly. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm beginning to see that."

His hands immediately wrapped around her waist. Max looked up and gave him a look. "Just seeing it now?"

Fang grinned – filling Max with butterflies – and shrugged. Max sighed contently and just let herself be held by Fang. She wasn't sure how she turned into the goofy, lovey-dovey teenager, but when she was around Fang, she couldn't help but feel different with Fang.

_Oh god, help me_, her cynical side thought to herself.

* * *

**Also, I've decided to actually make my tumblr worth reading, follow askflowerchild22 on tumblr for sneak previews, ask me questions about Maximum Ride, or any books for that matter, or even about myself!**

**Also, if you know any good book related tumblrs to follow, tell me!**

**Read, review and gotta love happy hour,  
- FlowerChild22**


	8. Chapter 8: This Could Be

**Hey guys! I know, know, a day late, but give me a break! They thought it'd be fun to have my two hardest exams one day after the other! Good news is, the worst is over, and now I just have Math left! Yay!**

**How is everyone? How are your summers, you northern hemisphere people? Winter is terrible, but, I'm biased, I loooooove summer. **

**Anyway, it's kinda a filler. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max._

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Eight: This Could Be**

-:-:-:- _His head's not in the clouds and his feet are on the ground _-:-:-:-

"I'm impressed Max," Iggy called out from her couch. "Six months."

Max blushed, but rolled her eyes to cover her embarrassment. "Shut up."

Nudge nodded still flicking through the DVD collection of the Ride household. "And the fact that Lissa hasn't been able to snag him."

Iggy stretched out on the couch, his tall, lanky body too long for the three-seater couch. His feet hung off the end, but he seemed quite content in his position. "Fang's a good guy. He's not concentrated on the looks, but more concerned with the quality of the girl. Although he's landed himself a looker, he probably could do better in the quality of the girl."

Max scoffed and threw a cushion at Iggy's head, hard. "Hey! And pass it back."

Iggy cackled loudly, unfazed by the assault. He tucked the cushion under his head. "You're the one who threw it; suffer the consequences. Picked a movie yet, Nudge?"

Nudge shook her head. "Nope. Max, does your family own_ anything_ from this century?"

The doorbell rang as Max spoke. "I think I might have some recently downloaded movies on my hard-drive, let me get it. Iggy get the door."

Iggy whined to himself. "But I was just getting comfortable!"

Max whacked Iggy's head as she walked past him. "Just do it."

When Max walked back down the stairs with her hard drive in hand, she saw that Iggy was settled back in his original position on the couch, Nudge was still seated on the floor in front of the TV talking to Fang, who was seated on the two-seater loveseat adjacent to Iggy's couch.

"Got it," she raised the black slim box in her hand. "I can't remember what I've got on here, and there's some of Nudge, just FYI before you judge."

Nudge stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Hey, you agree to watch them with me."

Fang raised an eyebrow. "Really? Which romance is Max's favourite?"

Nudge answered, "The Notebook," just as Max replied, "I don't have one."

"The Notebook?" Iggy asked, on the verge of hysterical laughter. "That's like the soppiest one!"

Max crossed her arms and refused to look anyone in the eye. "Screw you, Nudge."

Nudge held her hands up, but she was grinning. "I'd say sorry, but I'm not."

There was smirk on Fang's face, which she wanted on smack off his face so badly. She could tell he wanted to say something, but he stayed silent, just watching her and smirking. Despite how annoying his smug smirk was, she seated herself beside him, to which he wrapped his arms around her, effectively and securely tucking her under his arm.

Nudge shoved Iggy's feet off the couch, but he stopped her from sitting down and kicked his feet back up. She gave him the finger and instead, snatched two pillows from under his head and sat in front of him on the floor using the cushions.

"Asshole."

"Suck me off."

"Rather die."

Max could feel Fang chuckle softly in her ear, the sound nearly heaven. It was sexy and deep, and sent shivers down her spine.

"Kids," Max warned. "Behave."

Iggy flicked Nudge's ear. "She started it."

Nudge immediately turned and smacked Iggy's face. "Don't touch me with your dirty hands."

"I wank with this hand," Iggy laughed.

Nudge squealed. "Ew! What the fuck, Iggy? Get away from me!"

She scooted across the front of the couch, only to have Iggy shove his sock-clad feet in her face. "Smmmmmeeeeell it."

Nudge swatted his feet away, gagging from the stench. "That's it!"

She stood up, plonked herself on the floor in front of the loveseat, and leaned against it. Iggy smiled, feeling smug and settled himself back into the couch with a content sigh. "Much better."

Max sighed and leaned against Fang's chest. She didn't know why she invited both Nudge and Iggy. They were frustrating around each other; the sexual tension was blatantly obvious. Though not to them, it seemed. Although… there was the time they were both pissed drunk and hooked up…

As the four teens scrolled through the hard drive's contents — Iggy commenting on every title, Nudge rejecting every second one, and Fang silent, just happy to have Max in his arms and surrounded by his friends — Max sighed and threw her hands up.

"Okay, I'm not listening to the both of you anymore." She raised the remote at the TV and closed her eyes. "I'm going to stop at a random movie."

The fast scrolling came to a stop and the four of them stared at the movie title and each was quiet. _The Notebook._

Iggy was the first to say something. Actually, he didn't say any words, per se. A loud, obnoxious snort escaped through his lips and grew until it reached full out hysterical laughter.

Nudge was laughing next, clutching her stomach and falling onto her side onto the rug. "Oh. My. God."

Max, despite her embarrassment, couldn't help but join along with them, and Fang chuckled lightly, shaking against her.

Eventually their laughter died down.

"Well that was a bust," Iggy commented, breathing heavily. "As much as Max would _love _to watch this," — this earned him a glare from Max — "I'd rather watch something comedic."

They all finally agreed on a comedy with Adam Sandler, one of older films from when they were kids. They all watched the movie, enjoying each other's company, joking together and eventually gathering in Max's kitchen, where Iggy and Nudge began on making something to eat.

"What do you guys feel like?" Iggy inquired, searching through Max's fridge, looking for potential inspiration.

Max looked at Fang, who shrugged. "Nudge?"

Nudge peeked through the pantry. "I feel like…breakfast."

Iggy looked at her doubtfully. "Breakfast," he repeated.

It wasn't a question, but Nudge elaborated anyway. "Like, waffles. And pancakes. And French toast!" She was salivating already at the thought of the food. "I really feel like bananas."

Iggy snorted and Max rolled her eyes. Nudge shot down Iggy before he could make a sexual innuendo. "Don't even think about it, Iggy."

Iggy held his hands up in defence. "I said nothing."

Nudge rolled her eyes. "But you were thinking it. I could practically hear it. Now are you going to make me breakfast or not?"

"Alright woman. Calm your shit." Iggy began to move about the kitchen, grabbing pans and utensils, while Nudge got to grabbing ingredients.

Max's phone rang loudly, and it buzzed against the marble top. She could see it was her mum calling her, so she left her friends in her kitchen and answered the call in the lounge room.

"Hey Mum, what's up?"

Valencia's voice was slightly rushed, as if she was busy. "Hey hon, just letting you know that I'll be home around… five-thirty?"

Max could hear her younger siblings chatting in the background. Gazzy piped up, his voice now closer to the phone. "Is that Max?"

Valencia hushed him. "Yes. Shush kids, I'm trying to talk to your sister."

Max smiled at the chatter, which didn't stop, simply sounding further away this time. "Invite your boyfriend over for dinner. I'm cooking Mexican tonight."

Max mentally fist pumped. She loved when her mother cooked from her heritage. She popped back into the kitchen to call out to Fang. "Mum wants you to stay for dinner tonight."

Fang smiled and nodded, while Iggy and Nudge — being their mature, eighteen-year-old selves — began to call out.

"Ooooh," Iggy called out in a high-pitched voice, "Fangles is going to meet the parents."

Fang rolled his eyes, while Max dodged out of the room, feeling embarrassed. She didn't want her mum to hear her friends making a big deal out of this dinner. She didn't want her mum to make a big deal out of this dinner.

After Max hung up with her mother, she groaned. She just knew that her family was going to make this a big deal. She just hoped her mum wouldn't start taking pictures.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm nervous."

Max whipped her head around to look at Fang who was lying on her bed. Her jaw dropped open in surprise. She closed it, but it only dropped down again.

"What?" Fang turned to look at her, propping his head up with his elbow.

Max shook her and shrugged. "Nothing. Just…I never thought you were the type to get nervous."

Fang shrugged. "I get nervous before every game."

"It doesn't look like you are." Max made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge. Fang didn't like that, and sat up, pulling her in between his legs. She leaned back into his embrace, and his arms automatically wrapped around her torso.

She felt Fang shrug. "I don't show it."

Max looked up. "You don't need to be nervous. If anything, _I_ should nervous. This is going to be embarrassing. I can just feel it. If my mum brings out the camera, run."

Fang chuckled, and the pair shook with the action. "I'm serious."

Max traced her finger along his jaw. Fang's eyes closed and there was a small smile on his face. "So am I. Don't worry, just…be yourself."

Fang snorted. "I hate when people say that."

Max laughed. "I know. But —"

"Be yourself?" Fang teased, opening both of his eyes.

"They're all excited to meet you. Especially Gazzy. I think he's happy that there'll be another guy around." Max turned slightly in his arms. "And despite how much of a big deal my mum is making this, I'm glad you're meeting them."

Fang's arms tightened around Max. "I am too."

Max leaned up to meet Fang's lips, but their moment was ruined when two loud voices resonated from downstairs to Max's bedroom. A louder, deeper voice echoed over the voices.

"Kids," Max's dad warned them lightly, "behave."

Max tugged on Fang's hand. "Come on, time to meet the family."

Fang allowed himself to be pulled. He wasn't lying when he said he was nervous. He was serious about Max, crazy about her, and he really wanted her family to accept him and continue allowing him to see her. He had never been a relationship serious enough to make it to this point, and he wanted to make the best first impression.

"Max!"

Two kids attacked Max the moment she and Fang descended the stairs. Fang stood beside the trio awkwardly, as Max let go of his hand to ruffle a mass of blonde hair and kiss the crown of another blonde, however in the form of perfect ringlets.

"Hi, you must be Fang." A man slightly shorter than Fang stepped up to him with a hand outstretched. He was blonde, though not as light as the two kids Fang has established to be Gazzy and Angel, her two younger siblings, but it also appeared brown, just like Max's wavy hair.

Fang shook his hand firmly, and then shook the hand of the Hispanic woman beside him, though she struggled, having multiple paper bags in her arms.

"Did you need help…?" Fang trailed off, motioning to the paper bags Max's mum was struggling to juggle between her arms.

She nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you dear. Odd name, Max tells me it's a nick name…?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah. I bit stuff when I was teething. My real name is Nick."

"I'm Valencia, and that is my husband Jeb." She motioned to Max's dad, who was already in the kitchen unpacking the groceries. "Zephyr and Angelica are the ones attacking Max. Kids, stop bothering your sister. Say hello."

Fang felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down to the messy blonde boy, Gazzy, looking up at him. "You're tall. Do you reckon I'll be as tall as you one day? I want to be tall like you."

The corner of Fang's mouth quirked up. "Probably. I think you will be taller than Max."

The young boy brightened at the theory. "Hear that, Max? Fang says I'm gonna be taller than you!"

He scurried off to tell his parents about this revelation. Max chuckled as she watched him. Angel quickly scurried off after her elder brother, leaving Fang and Max alone.

Max tugged on his hand, dragging him towards the stairs. "Come on, we'll hang out in my room while they make dinner."

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So Fang," Jeb began, briefly looking up at Fang, then back again at his rice, "what are your interests? What do you do at school?"

Fang shifted in his seat. Max's parents were friendly and hadn't expressed any dislike to him (that he knew of) so far, but he was still nervous as hell. He finished his mouthful before answering, "I play football. Offense."

Valencia smiled. "That's great! Though I hope that sport isn't taking any valuable time from your studies."

"Mum," Max warned, but Valencia ignored her.

"Unless you were hoping for a football scholarship?" She continued as if Max hadn't spoken up.

Fang shook his head. "Not particularly. A scholarship would be great, but I'm relying on my grades for college."

He immediately shoveled a spoonful of rice into his mouth, not used to speaking for so long and having the entire room focused on him. He knew they would keep on asking him questions, they after all, were just looking out for their daughter's best interests, but he hoped that eating would at least offer some pauses in between.

"What do you plan on studying?" Jeb asked. He placed his fork down and looked at Fang intensely. Fang swallowed.

"I'm interested in the science field," he answered as confidently as he could. Max's dad was freaking him out, but Max was smiling at him encouragingly and rubbing her hand on his thigh. "Maybe computers. Something like that."

Jeb and Valencia looked at each other approvingly. Jeb picked his fork up and resumed his eating. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"NYU."

Jeb smiled. "That's where Max wants to go. Right, honey?"

Max nodded. "Yup."

The conversation then turned into Max discussing what courses she was looking into, and Fang was in the clear. He relaxed slightly in his seat, now enjoying the lack of attention. But the smile Max gave him let him know that her parents liked him and he had done well.

"Fang was lovely, hun!" Valencia gushed, once the kids were in bed and Fang had left.

Max blushed, but focused on stacking the dinner plates into the dishwasher. "You think?"

Her dad took the rest of the plates from her and helped her load the dishwasher, while Max loaded the glasses.

"He's got his head screwed on right," Jeb commented. "And he has ambition. It's good."

Once he finished, he stood behind Max and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He seems like a good boy."

Max resisted the urge to gag and roll her eyes.

* * *

**Read, review, and check out my other stories,**  
**- FlowerChild22**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Cha

**A little late, and short. Please forgive me!**

**A special thank you to my beta, _FluffyBunniesAreSoCute_ for her quick and wonderful work. I didn't get to thank you last chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Nine: Don't Cha**

-:-:-:- _I guess he likes the way I rock my hood, he likes my swagger _-:-:-:-

"The football team is throwing a party this Friday night," Iggy announced, slumping himself into the chair next to Fang's. "Sam's house. Be there or be square."

Nudge made a face. "As much as I hate that douche bag, he does know how to throw a good party."

Iggy widened his eyes at his phone. "Already a hundred attending, and he just made the event! This is going to be _better_ than good."

He stood up and waved to some footballer across the cafeteria. "I gotta spread word. Catch ya later, peeps."

Nudge rolled her eyes and also stood up. "I need to go see Mrs Turner. I'll see you in history, Max. Bye, Fang!"

Fang pinched Max's side. "You coming?"

Max sighed. "You're expected to be there, I'm guessing?"

Fang shrugged. "He is my friend."

His hands gripped the sides of Max's thighs. They trailed up so that they rested on her waist. "Come on," he dragged her closer to him and pressed his lips into her shoulder. "It'll be fun."

Max's eyes closed and she sighed in content. "Well, I can't ditch Nudge…"

"And?" Fang asked.

"So I'll go for her."

"I think you're forgetting one other person," Fang mumbled into her hair.

Max shook her head, but she was grinning. "Nope. I don't think so. I might just drop by to see if Nudge is—"

Max was cut off by Fang's lips being pressed against hers, but she responded eagerly to Fang's passion. Fang pulled back early, much to Max's disappointment, and he smirked.

"Anyone else?"

Max rolled her eyes. "I was kidding. You know I'll be there."

Fang shrugged. "I know."

Max frowned. "Then why did you pull back?"

"Because I like leaving you flustered." And with that he pecked her on the lips once and then grabbed his bag and left for the lockers.

Max huffed and stared after her boyfriend. _That boy will be the death of me_.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lissa checked her appearance once more in the mirror of a nearby car. _This outfit will have Fang wrapped around my finger. _

She adjusted skirt, pulling it up slightly higher once more, so that the hem touched the top half of her thighs, but still made sure that her ass was sufficiently covered. She then grabbed each breast individually, pushing them up in her bra, making sure her cleavage was well displayed in the low V-neck, backless white top. Her skirt was tight and sparkly, and her toes and fingers were painted in the same gold glitter. Her feet were in high strappy black heels, which complimented her thin legs, and even making them seem longer despite her short, petite form.

Her hair was curled to perfection, as per usual, and her make-up, immaculate. She puckered her lips and winked into the mirror, before squaring her shoulders and making her way to the double storeyed house. As she walked with her usual confidence, boys called out to her, to which she replied with a kiss in their direction. She entered the loud house and internally smiled to herself as she saw many boys (and girls) look at her, watching, as she walked into the house.

She purposefully arrived"fashionably late", when the party was already in full swing, so that every eye could be on her. Almost as if it was slow motion, she walked down the house making her way towards the back of the home, making sure there was a swing in her hips and that her heels click-clacked with every step she took.

She was model material, everyone knew it, she knew it, and she'll use it to her goddamn advantage if it meant she got what she wanted. And what she wanted was Fang.

She spotted him in the corner of her eye, sitting with Iggy and Nudge on a couch. To her delight, he looked up, but to her disappointment, he looked straight into her eyes, rather than letting his eyes roam down her body like all the other boys she had walked past.

But he held her gaze and she wasn't disheartened, and she blew a kiss to him before flicking her hair and walking off towards the back of the house. She saw Nudge scoff and Iggy snort out his drink, but she ignored them both and looked back once over her shoulder at Fang, flashing him her signature smile and biting her lip.

There was some whistling and calls from other boys behind her, but she didn't look back, and could feel their eyes on her ass. She hoped that Fang was one of those pair of eyes.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ew, what the fuck, Iggy?" Nudge immediately threw herself as far away from Iggy as possible on the couch.

Iggy was still laughing, despite the burning in his nose from the vodka and coke her had snorted out after Lissa's appearance. "Sorry, but that was hilarious!"

Nudge rolled her eyes. "It was desperate. And there's nothing more off-putting than desperate."

Iggy shrugged. "The other guys in this room would not agree with you there."

"And that's why boys are idiots. They'd do anything just to get a feel or a peek." Nudge crossed her arms.

Iggy snorted. "Right. Says the one who flirts with guys for her advantage."

Nudge gasped. "I do not!"

Fang looked at her. Iggy did the same.

Nudge pouted, but her stance was lessened. "Fine, maybe I do. But she's ruthless!"

Fang chuckled and Iggy nudged his side. "All for you Fangles!"

Fang rolled his eyes. Nudge peered at him thoughtfully. "So you're not affected at by that?"

Fang stared at her, sipping his beer. "By what?"

"By Lissa and her advances," Nudge sighed, exasperated. "Jeez you are clueless."

Fang shrugged. "She's not my type."

Iggy and Nudge gave each other a look. Iggy wrapped an arm around his best friend.

"Fang," he started gently, "you are one _whipped motherfucker_."

Fang ducked away from Iggy's hold and pushed him away. "Fuck off."

Iggy cackled madly, while Nudge laughed and smiled at him. "It's cute."

"Shut up Nudge."

"There's your girl now," Iggy nodded towards the other side of the room, where Max stood looking about the room.

Fang's head immediately whipped around to locate her, and her eyes suddenly found his and her mouth curved up into a smile. She walked towards them and Fang noted that she was wearing a skirt, but somehow still managed to look like Max. She had a thin, grey, zip-up hoodie thrown on, a baseball tee, a black skirt and brown military boots. Her hair was left down in a mess of curls, but he thought she looked good enough.

She stopped in front of him and their hands found each other's and intertwined.

"You made it," he looked up at her from his spot on the couch, and she smiled and shrugged.

"Figured I might as well." Her grin was teasing and playful, "Got nothing better to do."

She seated herself beside him, their thighs pressed together, and as she laughed with Nudge and their other friends, all Fang wanted was to sneak off upstairs with Max, but he settled with rubbing circles into her skin, underneath her shirt.

* * *

**Dayum, Lissa sure knows how to make an entrance. Would love to make an entrance like that one day. I'd be like, "move outta my way bitches." That would so fabulous ahahaaha.**

**Also, important! If there are any readers out there who read 'And Then She Met The President's Son' on FanFiction, it's plagerised! The ORIGINAL story is actually on FICTION PRESS, written by Tessandra back in 2002! So please, don't support plagiarism! There's even an article on LiveJournal that proves that off the reader's stories are stolen. Disgraceful!**

**Read, review and keep smiling,****  
- FlowerChild22 **


	10. Chapter 10: Get What You Want

**Lissa's a little feisty here, and I've also put in some heated Fax, just because you guys deserve it. Early update because I'm busy Monday!**

**Thanks to my beta once again, _FluffyBunniesAreSoCute_, you're a gem. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max._

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Ten: Get What You Want**

-:-:-:- _She could have any other guy here, so what's the matter? _-:-:-:-

The night was slightly chilly, and Max was quickly feeling the cold seep into her skin and into her bones, so Fang had retrieved his football jacket and given it to Max. It was massive on her; her fingers barely peeking out, but she didn't care. It smelled like him and it was warm.

Lissa was looking for a drink when she spotted Max standing by the beer keg pouring herself a glass. She didn't miss the distinct blue of their school's colour of her jacket, or the familiar number on the back of the jumper, 26. It was Fang's football number. Seeing Max in his football jacket was like a punch in the gut. She hadn't known she was going to show up, but there she was, standing there, looking completely at ease and as naturally gorgeous as ever.

There was a bitter taste in her mouth, which may or may not have been the alcohol, and she narrowed her eyes.

"So you made it after all," Lissa called out with an air of indifference.

Max turned and took a sip from her cup before answering, "Yeah, and?"

Lissa shrugged. "Didn't think you'd show."

Max nodded. _Right_. She took another sip of her drink.

Lissa eyed Max's black skirt and secretly envied how long and tan Max's legs looked in it. "A skirt? Really Max? Didn't even know you owned one, let alone would wear one."

Max smiled sickly-sweet at Lissa. "Occasionally, whenever the need arises. What's it to you?"

Lissa said nothing. She nodded then at Fang's jumper. "So you guys are like, official."

"I guess you could like, say that," Max mocked her tone. She took a longer swig of her beer. She stared Lissa in the eye. "Lissa, you could have any other guy here, so what's the matter?"

Lissa stepped up to her. "What's the matter here is that I always get what I want. And _he _is the one I want."

Max groaned frustrated. "You don't even know him. Lissa, have you ever thought that maybe you're not his type?"

Lissa scoffed. "I'm _everyone's _type. What makes you so much more special? Why does he like you?"

Max shrugged. "Honestly Lissa, I can't answer that. Just that he does. I really like him."

Lissa stuck her chin. "And if I say I like him too? Aren't I entitled to get to know him?"

"Well, yeah," Max answered hesitantly, "but he's got a _girlfriend_."

Lissa looked straight into her eyes. "That hasn't stopped me before."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fang spied Max standing at the kitchen counter where she was washing her hands. He sneaked up behind her, slipped his hands underneath her shirt and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where'd you disappear to?"

Max smiled at the sound of his voice and leaned back into his embrace. "I was eating pizza with Nudge and the others."

Fang's lips quickly found themselves at the back of her neck, peppering kisses along the back, sweeping her hair to one side to allow for a clear path. He turned her around so that she faced him, and he kissed her, gripping her hips tightly. He had wanted to do this all night.

They were standing in Sam's kitchen, and anyone could walk in and find them, but that was long out of their minds.

"Fang," Max breathed, but it took her a while to continue because she was distracted by Fang's lips on her jaw. "Anyone…anyone could walk in."

"Who cares?" He breathed, pulling back briefly. "Let them have a show."

Max scoffed and hit his chest, but it was light-hearted. She pulled his back down to her, kissing him deeply. "Somewhere…private."

Fang nodded and gripped her hand, dragging her out of the kitchen. He quickly found the laundry, thankfully empty, and he shut the door behind him, before he pushed Max against the washer. His lips quickly found hers again, and she responded eagerly to every touch. His hand made its way from her waist to her hip, then down to the back of her thigh, gripping it tightly.

She hitched it up over his hip, causing him to step into her, pressing their bodies together. He gripped her hips then propped her up onto the washer, making her face equal his own. He placed his hands on both of her thighs, intending to gently pry them apart, but she must've read his mind, because she spread them apart, allowing him to stand between them, and then she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Fang groaned at the contact and his hands gripped her hips tighter. Her hands were lost in his hair, gripping and tugging at the strands pleasurably. His hands landed on her shoulders, sliding his jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Her hands immediately found their way into his hair again, pulling and running themselves through his hair. Her nails scratched at his scalp, and a quiet growl escaped his lips in between their kisses. His hands snaked their way up her torso underneath her shirt, then stopped to rest just below her bra.

His fingers teasingly traced the bottom of her bra, touching the skin that _just _lay underneath, and a loud breathy moan left Max's lips. She felt his lips smirk against her own, but she didn't care, losing herself to the feeling of Fang.

She threw her had back when he moved his mouth to attack her neck, licking and kissing the smooth skin there, and her fingers gripped his hair tightly when he bit down into her skin.

"Fang," she moaned, and Fang felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of his name. He bit her again wanting to hear her moan his name again.

Fang's shirt was the next to go, Max decided, and she quickly helped him pull it over his head, throwing it somewhere beside her. She then ran her hands down his chest and stomach, raking her nails lightly against his skin.

As her nails skimmed over his skin, he felt his body erupt into fire and he pulled her even tighter to him by grabbing her butt, pulling her hips parallel to his own. A long groan escaped Max, and he felt himself react to the connection. His hips grinded against hers without his knowing, and his groaned lowly at the friction.

She felt his hands slip underneath her skirt, slowly pulling the material up her thighs and rubbing her skin. For once she was glad she was in a skirt, but at the moment Fang was displeased with the black material in between them. His jeans were beginning to feel uncomfortable too.

Just as he was about yank the black skirt down Max's legs, the laundry door opened.

"Are there more drinks—holy fuck!" Sam's eyes were about to explode from his head.

Fang pulled away from Max, and pulled her skirt down. "Sam."

Max was breathing heavily, and she glared at her blonde friend. "Get out."

"Sam, I said to get some drinks. How hard is tha—" Nudge's voice filtered through the loud music, but she stopped short once she saw the scene.

"Well, looky what we have here," she teased mischievously.

Fang growled, angry that they had been interrupted; Max was still glaring at Sam.

Sam cheered. "Fang, you go man!"

Nudge rolled her eyes but smiled sheepishly at the heavy-breathing couple. "I'm sorry, guys."

She left quickly, but Sam stayed. Max glared at him. "Get out!"

"It _is _my laundry, so really you two should leave—" He started, but one look from Fang shut him up.

"Dude," Fang ground out, "fucking _leave_."

Sam chuckled and lifted up his hands in defence. "Sorry man. I'll leave you two _alone_."

He shut the door behind him, and the loud music from the party was slightly muted.

Max was still breathing heavily, her hands still on his chest. "Kinda ruins the moment, hey?"

Fang shook his head and grinned devilishly and licked her lips. His hands were back under her skirt again, pushing it back up to where it was before.

"I'm still up for it," he told her, pressing his hips against hers and she laughed at the innuendo.

"_Fang_," she scolded, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You love it," he grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her. She rolled her eyes, but let him kiss her.

-:-:-:- _She's in my ear like here's the thing, girls like you have no chance with him,  
My oh my, well I guess I proved you wrong _-:-:-:-

* * *

**Well…that escalated quickly, and short. I apologise!**

**Read, review and goddamn I want my own Fang to make out with in laundries,**

**- FlowerChild22**


	11. Chapter 11: Girls Do What They Want

**Thanks again to _FluffyBunniesAreSoCute_ for being my supportive, wonderful (and young :P) beta! **

**Also, those of you on Tumblr, follow _flywiththeflock _if haven't done so already, I'm an admin now! How exciting! It's a bit of a hipster blog, just FYI. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Lissa Harold is used to having any guy she wants. Her next target, Max's Biology partner Fang Ride. But he has his eye on someone else. Max. _

**Disclaimer: **All characters, plots and familiar content are copyright of James Patterson and any reproduced content are only used for creative purposes. Also, all music, songs and lyrics reproduced and mentioned are property of the artists respectively and are only used for creative purposes.

* * *

**Nothing You Can Do  
Chapter Eleven: Girls Do What They Want**

-:-:-:- _Oh no you can't have everything you want, and there's nothing you can do about it _-:-:-:-

Fang and Max left the laundry hand in hand, looking suspicious with their ruffled hair and untidy clothes, but no one paid much attention to them, except for a wink from Sam and a naughty grin from Nudge.

Fang found Iggy and joined him in a game of beer pong, and Nudge quickly swooped in on Max. Max ignored her, pouring herself some vodka and cranberry juice.

"Aren't you a naughty girl?" Nudge whispered in her ear.

Max took a swig of her drink. "Says the one with a hickey on her neck."

Nudge gasped. "What!"

She pulled out a small mirror from her clutch and peered at her reflection. "There's nothing there!"

Max laughed. "I was only kidding. But clearly you found yourself something to entertain you. Or should I say _someone._"

Nudge tutted. "Oh hush. I'm not the one who had sex in Sam Montgomery's laundry."

Max turned to her friend, blushing. "We didn't have sex!"

Nudge nodded her head doubtfully. "Right. I saw what I saw."

Max shook her head and hissed at her friend. "We didn't!"

"How far?" Nudge asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max shook her head and looked away from her friend. "I don't want to answer that. Actually, I don't _need _to answer that."

"Third base," Nudge pointed at her friend accusingly. "It was _sooo _third."

Max shook her head. "I'm not saying."

Nudge pouted and crossed her arms. "Whatever. Don't tell me. Don't tell your best friend of like, forever. I don't need to know. Even though I tell you everything. I don't care."

"Fine," Max crossed her arms and looked at her friend. "Who was it?"

Nudge looked at her innocently. Max didn't fall for it.

"Who was who?" Nudge asked, sipping her drink.

"Who'd you hook up with?" Max asked, watching her.

Nudge looked away, feeling uncomfortable under Max's strong glare. "No one important…"

Max was instantly suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. "If you _must _know, it was only second base. Like I'd do anything more in Sam's house. He probably has cameras around or something, the creep."

Nudge was chewing on her lip, and there was a crease in her brow. "I—"

Max immediately sensed the unease in her best friend. She touched Nudge's shoulder. "Hey, I'm only teasing. You weren't pressured into anything?"

Nudge smiled and shook her head. "No, no! Nothing like that! Just, I just…I don't know…you're going to kill me, or laugh, or make fun of me. I don't even want to—oh god, this is so embarrassing—I don't want to say who. It's so—I don't even know how it happened. It just did! I can't even believe it—"

"Nudge." Her head snapped up, and Max gave her a look. "You're mumbling."

Nudge smiled sheepishly. "I hooked up—" She laughed nervously and took a deep breath, "—with Iggy. The most embarrassing thing about it was; we were both sober."

Max's jaw dropped wide open. She stared at her friend, speechless. Even though it was probably expected and there were signs, not to mention the fact that they would always flirt, but, she never thought that they would actually do anything about it.

She closed her mouth, only to have it drop open again staring at Nudge, who currently had her face hidden in her hands, too ashamed to look Max in the eye.

"What?" Max blurted out. Then she started laughing. Hysterically.

Nudge looked up and pouted. "Shut _up, _Max. It's not funny. I've totally ruined our friendship. I will never be able to look him in the eye, or even look at him the same way ever again!"

Max stopped laughing and placed both hands on Nudge's shoulders. "Nudge, it's okay to like Iggy. I have no problem with it—"

"I don't like Iggy! Ew, oh my god Max!" Nudge shrieked, albeit quietly. "It's Iggy!"

"—It's perfectly fine." Max continued, trying not to laugh. "I can't imagine what you see in him though. He's perverted, friends with Sam and Dylan—"

"So is Fang," Nudge interrupted.

Max ignored her. "—goofy, a dork, smelly—"

"Sweet, caring, funny, smart—" Nudge stopped herself and slapped a hand on her mouth. Her big, brown eyes were as round as dinner plates and she looked horrified.

Max looked at her, a wide grin slowly spreading across her face. "_What_ was that?"

Nudge kept her hand on her mouth and shook her head. She removed them briefly. "I didn't say anything."

Max tried to pry Nudge's small slender fingers off her mouth. "Could you repeat that? I think I might have heard, sweet, caring, funny, and—did you throw a 'smart' in there? Are my ears hearing right?"

Nudge kept her hands clamped over her mouth and shook her head. Her teeth were pressed hard together, slightly painful, but she persisted with her silence.

"You _like _Iggy!" Max pointed at her accusingly. "You totally like Iggy!"

Max jumped up and down, pointing at Nudge. Nudge dropped her hands and shook her head frantically. "Max, Max, _please_! Shush! Not so loud! Everyone will hear you!"

Max ignored her. "Fine, I'll keep quiet. But don't deny it."

Nudge said nothing and left the room. She turned around and pointed a pink nail at Max. "This stays between you and me. You hear?"

Max nodded innocently and held her hands up. "My lips are sealed."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Lissa walked into the living room where a large group of teenagers were currently jumping and grinding to an upbeat, house song. She spotted Fang a little away from her, listening to one of his friends, and she smiled to herself. This was the moment she was waiting for.

She grabbed the hand of a nearby football player, and gave him a coy smile when he gave her a questioning look. She tugged him gently towards the dance floor, pulling him closer to him and placing one hand on his shoulder and left the other hanging by her side. The guy, although taken aback, quickly matched Lissa's movements with his own, gripping her hips tightly.

Lissa made sure that their bodies touched with every sound of the bass, and even though she wasn't completely sure if Fang was watching, she was certain he was. Everyone else in the room had their eyes on her. It was hard not to have your eyes on Lissa whenever she was in a room; she had the ability to capture the attention of anyone with every movement she made.

Nudge noticed Lissa dancing next to her and rolled her eyes. Lissa was no match for Nudge's natural rhythm, but it didn't stop her from dancing along with the R&B song being pumped out of the speakers. She left the dance floor and stood next to Fang, where he was still talking to one of the guys on the football team.

Fang noticed her and nodded his head in greeting, and she gave him a brief smile and let the two converse, sipping her drink every now and again. She watched Lissa's desperate attempt at grabbing Fang's attention – who still hadn't noticed her – and sighed.

_When is that girl going to learn? _Nudge asked herself, shaking her head in amusement.

Eventually the footballer left Nudge and Fang, who then turned to face her. Nudge waited for him to notice Lissa, but instead, he lifted an eyebrow at Nudge. Nudge gave him a questioning look when a smirk appeared on Fang's face.

"So," he began quietly. There was a trace of humour in his voice, but Nudge couldn't quite tell. "You and Ig huh?"

Nudge groaned aloud. "Oh no. Not you too! Did Max tell you? She did, didn't she! I'm going to strangle her—"

Fang shook his head. The smirk was slightly more apparent now, as he answered, "I saw you two."

Nudge closed her eyes, too ashamed to look at Fang and held her cup against her forehead. She could feel embarrassment heating up her face. "Oh my god. If you saw us, then anyone else could've seen us. This is bad. This is _really _bad. My rep will be ruined! Now everyone will think something is going on between us. First Max, now you… Oh my god."

Fang watched the mocha girl beside him in amusement. "It's obvious."

Nudge snapped her eyes open and removed her cup from her face. "Says you. Lissa has been dancing for the past half an hour and you haven't even noticed. She's trying to make a move, but you're so damn oblivious to her advances."

The corner of Fang's mouth twitched up. "What makes you think I haven't noticed?"

Nudge didn't know how to answer that. "Um, because you barely acknowledge her presence? She's spent the _entire _school year chasing after you?"

Fang shook his head, and Nudge was surprised to see a small smile on his face. "Max," he simply told her.

A large grin spread across Nudge's face. "Man, you are so far gone."

-:-:-:- _Oh no you can't have everything you see, and there's nothing you can do about me _-:-:-:-

* * *

**For clarification, the hook up between Iggy and Nudge occurred before the laundry scene between Max and Fang. **

**Read, review, and check out my beta's stuff (_FluffyBunniesAreSoCute_) and maybe you could hassle her into updating,  
- FlowerChild22**


End file.
